powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
GP 05: Sometimes Mom!?
is the fifth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot As Renn prepares breakfast, Hanto leaves to work part-time at the PaPa Crepe Shop, where he & Birca meets and flirts with girls his age. Renn, Saki, and Sōsuke debate whether or not Hant should even have a part-time job, until Bomper alerts the Go-Ongers to the arrival of Jishaku Banki, who is using his power of magnetism to attract all metallic objects to himself. The Go-ongers, without Hant, fight and defeat the Barbaric Machine Beast. Hant finally arrives after the team victory, much to Sōsuke's annoyance. Sōsuke tells Hant that if he values his job more than being a Go-Onger, he should leave the team. Renn goes to talk to Hanto, who lies about why he has been working; he tells Renn that he wants to make money so that the gang can have a barbecue dinner. Renn believes Hanto's story and becomes upset when Sōsuke expresses skepticism. Bus-on suggests to Renn that he should go to PaPa Crepe to see if Hanto had told the truth, so he does, and finds Hanto chatting with his customers. Despite this, Renn cheerfully decides to help Hanto make crepes. Meanwhile, at Hellgailles Palace, impressed with his minion's action in battle, Yogostein upgrades Jishaku Banki into Denjishaku Banki, which gives him much more attraction power than before. Renn and Hant get the call from Bomper, but Renn tells Hanto to stay with the shop and that he will go fight for both of them. The Go-Ongers call on their Go-On Gear to form the Highway Buster, but it is all snatched away by Denjishaku Banki before they can do so. Distracted and now wracked with guilt, Hanto tells the crepe shop customers that he must go help his friends. To his surprise, his customers encourage him to go fight alongside his fellow Go-Ongers. Hanto shows up to the battle driving a wrecking ball, using it to take out Denjishaku Banki's power source. He apologizes to Renn for lying to him and the other Go-Ongers. Using the powerless Denjishaku Banki's powers against him, the Go-Ongers defeat him with the Junction Rifle. Denjishaku Banki is then Industrial Revolutionized, so the Engines arrive to fight. Engine-Oh pulls out the Go-On Sword, but Denjishaku Banki attracts it to him and uses it against Engine-Oh. Birca jumps into the fray, combining with Engine-Oh to form Engine-Oh Birca. Engine-Oh Birca executes the spinning Engine Armament attack to scrap Denjishaku Banki once and for all. Afterwards, the gang look forward to their barbecue dinner, but Hanto has bad news; because he had abandoned the crepe shop, he would not be getting paid and would be unable to buy the meat. Ever resourceful, Renn announces that he does have a small bit of barbecue meat and can work it into that evening's dinner. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Student: , , Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1 *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2 *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3 *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4 *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5 Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *'Viewership': 5.2% *'Engine Narrator': Engine Buson *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Buson ("I did it, partner!") *'Go-On Seminar': How come Birca talks in Italian? **'Answer': He always adds in Italian because he's just silly. Digital Releases The DVD Release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 1 features episodes 1-16. See also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Junki Takegami